My Beautiful Daughter
by Jayfeathergirl
Summary: Edward Cullen is a very lucky vampire. He has a family he loves more then anything in the world. He shares a tender moment with his daughter, Renesmee, his baby girl at bedtime and reflects how happy he is to have Bella and Renesmee in his life forever.
1. My beautiful Daughter

**Author's Note:** This little one-shot takes place four years after Breaking Dawn. I am working on a fanfic now, and this is a cute little part from the story. I really want to share this now, so I really hope someone will enjoy the short little story. I will be writing more soon! I'd hope so much Edward and Bella would have a child. Beautiful Renesmee. What can I say, when I love a couple I wish for them to have a child and see their motherly and fatherly sides. I really wanted to write a little something with Edward and Renesmee. I have no doubt, Edward will be a wonderful daddy vampire! Here's a small little story with Edward and Renesmee sharing a cute moment at bedtime.

If you enjoy this little story, I may add more, the next part in Edward's PoV. I may edit this more later.

Please read and review, I really appreciate it!

_Renesmee _

I lay on my bed, flat on my belly reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets while I listened to my MP3 player. I loved reading books. My mother and father had given me many to read. I also enjoyed listening to music. My MP3 player had over five-thousand songs, favourites of my father who had given it to me as a Christmas present years before. I snuggled in one arm my stuffed animal, a wolf my Jacob had given me as a birthday present. I had named the wolf Wolfheart. My room was beautiful, soft baby pink walls, purple bed sheets. I had stuffed animals all over my room, and many on my bed. A beautiful veil fell down over my pillows. I had many bookshelves, many of the books my parents. I had a mini-library Jacob joked. I had started the Harry Potter books a week ago, and I was reading the second now. My mother had said she'd thought I'd love them, and I did. She called me a little Hermione. I felt proud at that, she was my favourite character, a bookworm and very clever. I wanted to be just like her!

I felt blissfully happy. I was so grateful for my family. I loved them so much. They were everything to me. I loved my mother, my father, my Jacob and my Aunts and Uncles and grandparents.

"And we love you too," a soft voice said. I turned to see my father walking into my room. My father can hear my thoughts. I can show him mine to, if I touch him.

As he sat down beside me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"It's time for bed Nessie," he said gently, calling me by my nickname.

"_You _never go to bed," I said accusingly.

"But _you_ do Nessie. Now how will you beat Uncle Emmett in that race if your exhausted?" I grinned. I had been joking with Uncle Emmett about being faster then he was. He had challenged me to a race then, saying he wasn't going to go easy on me. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I out ran him!

"I can't wait either sweetheart," he said to me, "No one's faster then you Nessie! But for now, it's bedtime."

I turned off my MP3 player and puts my book back on the shelf. I quickly slipped under the covers and he tucked me in, kissing both my cheeks.

"Daddy," I began and placed my hand on his forehead. I sent him the imagine with my mind. My own special talent. The memory I showed him was him sitting beside me, singing me the lullaby song he'd made just for me.

"Of course my sweet Nessie," he said warmly, "You know I always sing your lullaby before you sleep,"

I nestled myself into the covers, holding Wolfheart close to my chest. He sat on the edge of my bed, his cool hand stroking my hair. I sighed softly. Then he began to sing his lullaby.

My father had a beautiful voice. It makes me feel safe and calm. I feel protected with him right beside me. The song always made me feel sleepy. I closed my eyes, letting the words take me. I felt my mind drifting away into the world of dreams.

"Sleep well my baby Renesmee," he said love in his voice, "Dream sweet dreams. I love you. Forever and forever."


	2. Forever and For Always

**Hi there! I haven't updated this story in ages! I wrote some of this awhile back, and tonight I wrote a little more. This is Edward reflecting and thinking about how much Bella and Renesmee mean to him. Fluff! Hope you like it, and I promise to write more soon! I'm sorry if it's short, but it's sweet. Thank you everyone so much for all the lovely comments!**

**Edward**

I stayed with Renesmee even when she'd fallen asleep. She and Bella were everything to me. They were the most important part of my life. I could truly not imagine a life without either Bella or Renesmee. I was really the luckiest vampire alive. To be blessed with a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter. In the past, I'd never thought this blissful happiness was possible for me. For four years since Renesmee had been born, all had been very peaceful. No trouble with the Volturi. I still didn't let my guard down. Alice said they weren't up to anything now, but I still worried. Bella says I'm overprotective. I can't help it. It's my nature. The mere thought that anything could happen to them..

But there was no need to worry. I would protect them forever, and so would my family.

Renesmee was growing well and learning quickly. She was as much as a bookworm as Bella. She had discovered her love of reading and devoured books quickly. She so adorable. I loved her with all my heart. I kissed her gently on the forehead before getting up quietly, careful not to wake her. She was my little angel.

I really was blessed! I recalled what Bella had once told me, when I talked of Renesmee I talked with a almost religious sounding devotion. I couldn't think of a better description. To me, she was a gift. My precious daughter. I'd never imagined it was possible. When I'd talked to Bella and told her I wished she could be pregnant, to have that human experience, I cannot deny I also was saddened by the fact we'd never have a child. That's something that human beings have that we don't have. Rosalie knows that more then anyone else.

While I admit, I didn't always think about it in past, when me and Bella finally were to be married, I couldn't help but think of the one thing that was missing. It felt wrong to take that experience from Bella. Maybe she hadn't been bothered by it then, but how would she feel later on? The thought of normalcy for me never seemed possible, and at one point, I had pretty much ruled out ever finding someone to love, much less ever be a father. Those were pleasures and feelings forbidden to someone of my kind. I had been shocked to find that I had found someone to love. Bella. I had loved her more then anything else. I had never believed that was possible for me. And then, when I had learned I was to be a father, I couldn't dare to believe it.

Here were the two things I always thought impossible; to find someone to love unconditionally and to be a father to a child. I could hardly believe I was so lucky. It's for those reasons I will guard both Bella and Renesmee with my life. They are everything to me. They are the reason I live. When I think about it, I highly doubt I could have continued my existence alone.

_My family, my wife, my daughter, forever._

The happiness and pride that flooded over me was a beautiful magnificent feeling.

_Forever and ever._

_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you liked __about it! Thanks!_


End file.
